Bellas Dilema
by XShanz97X
Summary: Bella s got her usual problems all of her troubles have just come into one the danger has just begun


I woke up; screaming my daily routine at the moment since Edward has left it seems to affect me in such a way that I can't explain. Alice has been scheduled to come round to mine at 3pm. Charlie seemed smug as he knew that Edward was not coming he was fond of Alice and Alice found it easy to wrap him around her little finger.

Suddenly a familiar emotion slowly started to spread across Alice's features. "What do you see Alice, tell me"," I see Victoria she has figured out the fake path we left at the Canadian border." "Charlie, me and Alice are going out I'll be back before 7 your dinner will be at 8." "Ok don't forget the pepper spray I put a new can in your bag." "Dad, were only going to Alice's." "Well what happened last time..."

"Anyway dad bye" I ran out the door straight to Carlisle's Volvo which was parked outside, I got in and Alice started up the engine. "Alice where should we go?" "I think we should go and talk to Carlisle and Esme before anything else, to ask them what they think we should do!"

We drove through town, not taking much notice of all our surroundings, we turned the corner and Alice took her foot of the pedal as the car purred slowly up to the top of the hill where sat the familiar brilliant white house owned by the Cullen's.

"Carlisle? Carlisle are you here?" Edward appeared at the entrance to the kitchen, "Edward, oh your back early" I flung myself into his arms, he wrapped his ice cold hands around my waist and I was suddenly comforted. He pressed his ice cold lips against mine. A strange sound came out of my throat "are you ok Bella?" "Yes I'm fine, I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Edward, Alice croaked, I had a vision Victoria has figured out the trail I had set in Canada!" "Alice get Rosalie to call Emmett and tell him to meet me at the southern most side of the forest" "already done, don't under estimate your sister Edward" " Edward please don't put yourself in danger again in couldn't stand losing you for even a second!" "Don't worry Bella you won't lose me this is a simple job" "I could ask Jacob if he could come down and help you track Victoria?" at that part Alice stepped in "no need to involve the mongrel dogs from the reservation, I'm sure we can handle Victoria ourselves as we have 7 of us and only one of her!" "What about Laurent?" "No need to worry about Laurent Bella your wolf friend and his group seemed to finish him off in the meadow a few weeks ago, I meant to tell you but it must have slipped my mind (not something that happens often)"

Jasper took me back to Charlie's place I was a little worried as I never had been alone with jasper before after the incident on my birthday last year I had been wary ever since, making sure I steered clear as to try to not get into any more trouble with Jasper. I think jasper found it harder to be with me the way he looked at me as if I was going to be his next meal, it would never happen but just the thought sent shivers down my spine. On the way, I couldn't find a suitable subject to talk about that would be relevant to the time, so instead I counted off the things that had been on my to do list forever that I had been pushing to the side avoiding it as much as possible.

I thanked jasper for driving me home, and I walked into the living room where Charlie greeted me with a crooked smile, Edwards smile, "hey Bella did u have a nice time with Alice, I meant to tell you before you left that Jacob had called and he said to call him back later when you wasn't as busy, maybe you should call him now and see what he had wanted he seemed a little urgent to talk to you!" "Ill leave it a while in have loads of things I need to do, first I need to make your dinner that will take me at least 45 minutes!" "Oh, I can wait why don't you go on and call Jacob?"

Charlie doesn't usually act like that he must really want me to talk to Jacob, Charlie no's that I have things to been getting on with like my English essay due on Monday, I only had 3 days left I knew I could finish it in less then a day but I had to get out of calling Jacob!

"Dad I just remembered I have a really important essay due on Monday and it counts for 45% of my grade I think it would be really good if I could finish it before the deadline to make any adjustments if necessary?" "Ok go and finish your essay but please remember to call Jacob I no he would really like to talk to you!"

Billy must have dropped a hint to Charlie that me and Jacob wasn't exactly talking much since the return of Victoria, things have been on my mind, with Alice keeping me hostage while Edward being away it has been torture being kept in. Alice has tried her best to entertain me and in some ways she has she took me for a ride in her new Porsche, we didn't go far as once Edward saw that I was over the boundary into Canada he would have freaked, he would have come back from hunting at once to find me Alice and the Porsche gone, and I don't know how he would take that?

I started my essay, I didn't get far, I knew I wouldn't i collapsed onto the bed after sleepily changing into a white strap top and grey bottoms. I woke up a few hours later only to find Edward sitting at my bedside.

* * *

"Sorry, did I wake you?" "No, I guess it was just a bad nightmare, what time is it?" "its 4 in the morning, you should go back to sleep" "no I think ill call Jacob Charlie had said Jacob wanted me earlier this evening" "don't call him now Bella wait until the morning you need your sleep!"

The next day I woke up early Edward was gone and I knew he would be back soon so instead of calling Jacob I quickly got changed into a red sweater and blue jeans, Charlie wasn't up yet so I grabbed the keys for the truck and drove down to the reservation. Hoping that Jacob would be up I opened the door and Billy was sitting propped up against the radiator, "hi Billy, do you know where Jacob is?" "yeah, he in his garage working on the rabbit" I thought he had it going only last week he dropped me off at my house after the bonfire? I walked into the garage, Jacobs legs sticking out of the bottom on the rabbit. "What's happened to the rabbit Jake?" "Oh hi Bella I didn't hear you come in?" " Jake did you want to talk to me yesterday, my dad told me you called?" I just wanted to hear your voice to speak to you, listen Bella I'm so glad you came down today I've really wanted to speak to you!" "Jacob black would you come out from under there I can't take you seriously when all I can see is your legs!" "Oh sorry Bella, I seemed to be under here all the time now days I have nothing else to do because your blood suckers have done it all for us!" "Jake look I don't mind if you call them that but not in front of me, I am dating Edward who is a so called bloodsucker!

My phone beeped in my pocket and I looked at the caller ID it was Charlie, probably wondering where I was, I flipped it open and pressed the receive button. "Bella? Oh thank god, where are you I woke up and you were gone, I even went to the extremity of calling Edward to ask where you were!" If Charlie has called Edward then Edward is going to be so worried I have to get home now! "Charlie call Edward and tell him you have found me and it was all a big mistake!" "Hold on Bella, there's someone at the door" already? I haven't even got in my car yet "its Edward he wants to speak to you, tell him I can't at the moment and that I will meet him at his house in 15 minutes, I have to go bye!" "Jake I have to go, I have to get home!" "Bells cant you stay another 5 minutes?" "no I'm sorry Jake I cant I really have to go" "OK, well ill call you later at about 11" "no Jake I don't think that's such a good idea, I will be round Edwards I don't think he will be to pleased about that!"

I got in my car and started the engine; it stuttered and then came to life. I drove down the icy highway, cautiously dodging traffic as I wondered what Edward would look like as I meet him at the entrance to his house things were going to be said and I knew that I wouldn't like them! I drove up the drive keeping my eyes fixed on the road as not to catch the eye of Edward who was standing as still as a statue at the entrance to his garage. I pulled up onto the drive and Edward was at my side suddenly as I stepped out my car. Edward was silent as he drove me into the living room and sat me down on the brilliant white love seat. He took a deep breath and then started talking. "Bella I was worried sick about you I only left you for 30 minutes and you go and get yourself entwined with the wolfs Bella haven't I told you not to get yourself into trouble specially when it's harder for me to get to you." "I'm sorry I thought it would be easier for me too go down there myself then for me to call him, so I did" "Bella I'm not saying your not aloud to go see Jacob but I need to know when you do because then if you get into any trouble I know where to find you." "I'm pretty sure that when I'm with Jacob I'm safe!" "but you don't know that Bella, look just promise me that you wont do anything dangerous while I am away, while I'm hunting and fighting the newborns" "I promise, I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to make you upset, I was stupid and ill text you next time I go to see Jacob, but I promise you I wont get hurt when I'm with him he has more control over himself then Sam or any of the wolf pack! He has promised me before that he won't hurt me!" "ok ill trust you and what you say" Edward said he started pacing the room a few times only something he does when he is nervous, "Bella, do you want to go to the cinema?" "Edward do you think we should be worrying about the cinema right now as the fight against the new borns is scheduled to begin in 2 days." "Bella I am sure a little time off wont make much difference to my fighting skills" he smiled a crooked smile, the one I liked the most! "Ok then what do you want to go and see, whatever in at the moment, what about a romantic comedy?" "exactly what I was thinking" I was defiantly satisfied with what the outcome of me going to Jacobs was, for 2 hours I could snuggle up with Edward I didn't really deserved it as I had ditched Jacob with his legs still hanging out of the rabbit but I will call him tonight!

We walked into the cinema and standing against the wall as big as the posters next to him stood Jacob and Quil, paying for there tickets. I ducked my head as Jacob turned his head to look at the clock, he said to the assistant opposite him "I would like two tickets to see..." then Edward cut him off I didn't hear the rest, Edward looked into my eyes are you ok Bella you looked worried "yes I'm fine" I murmured looking back to find Jacob no where to be seen. We paid for out tickets got out popcorn and went into the room to find our seats "29B, 30B, 31&32B, here we go" I said as I sat down, I looked up and there Jacob was staring at me with dumfounded eyes. "What are you doing here?" Jacob whispered so only I could hear. "It was a last minute decision, Edward wanted to have a time on our own for a while" I said. "I thought you were doing homework, you said you was busy, I should have guessed you were going to spend your time with him!" Jacob said as he nodded towards Edward who was starting at the screen with mild interest. Suddenly Edward leaned over me and looked at Jacob "excuse me but would you keep your thoughts to yourself!" Jacob stared him down and looked back at the screen. "I pressed my lips against Edwards's ear, "Edward, maybe we should go?" "I don't mind we can do whatever you want, but the movies getting to the good bit" "oh ok I will stay." 10 minutes later I got up to get yet another drink." Hello misses what would you like?" "oh, just a diet cola please" I took the drink of the side and made my way slowly back to my cinema seat as I sat down, I put my drink in the drink holder and laid my arms on the arm rests. The two hands on there already gripped mine and held them down, I pulled my hands away and looked down Edward and Jacob had their hands palm up on the arm rests I sat with my hands in my lap for the whole film. At the end of the movie Edward was bolt up right, he pulled me up out of my sleepy state and dragged me through the crowd and out into the breezy dark night. That woke me up a little bit as the cold air hit my face and took over my body, sending a shiver down my spine. "Are you cold Bella here's my jacket" with concern on his face he took of his dark blue duffel jacket and wrapped it tightly around my shoulders. I started to warm up as Edward picked me up and gently pushed me into the passenger seat of the truck, I had persuaded him to take the truck. We manoeuvred in and out of the traffic always slightly missing each car as we passed.

We pulled up outside my house, Edward woke me up, and I grumbled and slid out the door.

"Thanks Edward, I said suddenly alert, I've had a good night!"

I walked through the door of Charlie's house and dismissed Charlie lying on the couch watching the game.

"No dinner then Bells?"

I ignored him and walked up stairs without taking off my clothes to slip on my pyjamas, I flung myself on the bed and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep not even looking out my window to see whether Edward had gone as I knew he would be back and I knew that tomorrow I would see him.


End file.
